


Love Trial

by httpjunbob



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpjunbob/pseuds/httpjunbob
Summary: Junhoe asked  Jiwon to be on a trial relationship for a month. And today is their last day.
Relationships: JunBob - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Love Trial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junbob_error](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junbob_error/gifts).



> This came from a prompt @junbob_error requested yesterday. So, thank her for this 😂

Junhoe walked with heavy steps. He wanted to go back to the comforts of his bed and not see Jiwon. After a month of pretend relationship, Junhoe wanted more. He wanted not just one month but a whole lifetime with Jiwon. But he's the one who made this stupid trial. 

A month ago, he walked in front of the man whom he secretly adored from afar. It's their last year in college and it would be such a waste not to follow what his heart wanted even if it's just a one-month trial. He laughed bitterly. He treated his feelings like an app, with a one month free trial and right now, he can't make himself revoke his mastercard from the subscription. Because he wanted to pay, no matter how high the amount in expense of loving Jiwon longer. 

"Jiwon, can we go out on a date?" He can still clearly remember how he asked him that afternoon, after class. Jiwon was taken aback, completely flushed from his unexpected question. He looked at him amused before saying a casual "Sure." That moment, Junhoe felt like he had won the lottery! 

He reached their rendezvous in time but Jiwon is still not there. He sat on the gutter as he pulled out his phone. His phone has all the accounts on what happened for the past thirty days. Thiry days full of happiness and heart-swelling stories which were recorded on his notes. He scrolled through them and stopped at his favorite entry.

It was their twentieth day. Jiwon asked him to meet up and he brought him to the Namsan Tower. They took the cable car alone, together. He felt nostalgic as he remembered the coldness of that winter night. He only wore a cardigan because he thought they're just going to hang out at a cafe. 

As he hug himself, he felt a warm woolen coat around him. At that moment, not only the cloth but Jiwon, himself, is hugging him from the back and the warmth from the embrace reached his heart. A red tinge formed on his cheeks that he leaned his head on Jiwon's arms to hide them. At that, Jiwon held him tighter. 

At that point Junhoe hoped that maybe something has blossomed inside Jiwon's heart for him. Before crawling out of the cable car, they shared their first sweet, chaste kiss that Junhoe really made sure to safely keep it in his memory, framed. 

After feeding their eyes with the beautiful night view of the whole City, where Junhoe consumed his time only staring at the other man, Junhoe felt perfect. It felt enchanted, everything is sparkling. That night, he never wanted to sleep, afraid that the spell will be broken once he close his eyes. 

His wandering thoughts were interrupted when a pair of Nike sneakers halted in front of him. 

"Hi" Jiwon greeted awkwardly. And Junhoe just nodded, chortling also awkwardly. The man sat beside him with nothing but a deafening silence starting to creep in them. 

Junhoe heaved a sigh before pulling a card out of his pocket and silently put it on Jiwon's knee. Junhoe beautifully designed the "break up card". Being a graphic design student, he put effort into crafting the meaningless card as a compensation for his idiocy. 

He saw in his peripheral that Jiwon picked it up and examined it. Junhoe saw lights reflected on it silently and wholeheartedly praying that Jiwon won't see the words reflected on it. He made the card like a prism, when light hits it, instead of colors, words are reflected. It was their story, the accounts Junhoe wrote on his digital diary. 

"Those thirty days are so much fun." Jiwon said as he put the card on his palm. 

Junhoe bit his lower lip before speaking. "Yeah, thank you for riding in with my weirdness. I never thought you would actually agree."

Jiwon replied with a laugh and said "Hey, you are so fun to be with. I honestly never got bored being with you." This time, Jiwon leaned in to meet his gaze. "It's a shame that today's the end."

"Yeah, thank you for making my past thirty days blissful." He looked down as he can't meet the other man's gaze. He's afraid he'll cry buckets right there and then. He stood up and shook off the dust from his clothes. 

"So, this is goodbye?" Junhoe asked smiling and aiming his hand for a shake. "It was nice subscribing a one month free love trial with you." 

Jiwon looked up blankly. Junhoe can't determine what's going on in the other man's head. And he didn't plan to see through those eyes. He won't see anything, in the end. 

Jiwon caught his hand and copied him. He stood up and dedusted his clothes, too. Junhoe didn't expect it but the man hugged him. Tightly. 

"Thank you, Junhoe."

With those words, Junhoe choke a sob. He turned around almost immediately to avoid Jiwon. He quickly wiped those stupid tears off before speeding off. But he didn't saw a rock on his way, he stepped on it and twisted his ankle. Junhoe stumbled on the ground, Jiwon a second late from catching him. 

"Junhoe, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am." He feinged his pain. 

He hissed when Jiwon touched his ankle. The affected area is starting to redden. "Ow!" he escaped a painful breath when Jiwon gently pressed a finger on it. 

"You can't force this." Jiwon mumbled as he turn around in front of a baffled Junhoe. 

"No need. I can manage." He protested. 

"Please, Junhoe." In the end, he obliged to ride on Jiwon's back. The pain is throbbing and Junhoe can't bear it. 

Jiwon asked him suddenly. "Can I still do this, even if we have already broken up?"

Junhoe had his forehead creased which he is a hundred percent sure Jiwon can't see it because the latter carried him on his back on their way home. 

"Can I revoke the break up card?"

It was unexpected. Before he can stop himself, he already uttered those words. Jiwon turned his head towards him and Junhoe saw his wide, bright smile. Under the moonlight, Jiwon looked so handsome and Junhoe can't help but fall even more in love for him. 

"Yes you can. But I'm keeping the card. I saw something reflected on them a while ago." 


End file.
